conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Rosa
The Santa Rosa Republic is a small South American country situated between nations of Brazil and Great Guayana. The nation proclaim its independence in 1850. Women constitute eighty percent of the population, while men make up only twenty percent. As a direct result, Santa Rosa is a large feminist country. It was the first such independent feminist state in the world, established by its founding mother, Cecília Rosa Mas. Geography Santa Rosa is a strategic enclave in South America. Its location is between the Great Guayana Republic and the nation of Brazil. A largely mountainous country, the mountains in Santa Rosa do not exceed 800 meters in height. There is a large plains region, where the majority of the population resides. The city of La Rosa is the capital of Santa Rosa, and with population exceeding 25,000 inhabitants, La Rosa is the most populous city in the nation. Another city on the river of Paru, also known Paru, has a population of about 15,000 inhabitants. The third most populated city is Santa with 5,000 residents. It is located on the border with Great Guayana Republic to the north. Santa Rosa is a sparsely populated country, with only 100,000 inhabitants. The nation is bordered by with two countries. To the north is Great Guayana border, and to the south is Brazil. Along the border with Great Guayana sit two the municipalities of: Coeroeni, Tapanahony and Laranjal do Jari. To the south on the border with Brazil are the municipalities of: Óbidos, Oriximiná, Alenquer Almeirim. Climate As an equatorial nation, Santa Rosa possesses a tropical climate, in which there is no dry season; all months have mean precipitation values of at least 60 millimeters (2.4 in) for most of the year. It is usually found at latitudes within five degrees of the equator, which are dominated by the Inter-tropical Convergence Zone. The equatorial climate is denoted Af in the Köppen climate classification. Tropical rainforest is the natural vegetation in equatorial regions. Vegetation The Amazon represents over half of the planet's remaining rainforests and comprises the largest and most species-rich tracts of tropical rainforest in the world. Wet tropical forests are the most species-rich biome, and tropical forests in the Americas are consistently more species rich than the wet forests in Africa and Asia. As the largest tract of tropical rainforest in the Americas, the Amazonian rainforests have unparalleled biodiversity. More than one-third of all species in the world live in the Amazon Rainforest. The largest biodiversity of the planet is present across the state of Amazonas. Administrative divisions The Santa Rosa Republic is divided into two distinct administrative divisions: 22 municipalities and 3 administrative regions. The most representative division of Santa Rosa are the municipalities. The three regions are: # North the capital of which is: Santa # South the capital of which is: Paru # West the capital of which is: La Rosa The regions and municipalities grouped region acts as a region. When there are elections in the country will vote in each municipality and is the head of the region that tallies the votes. The state gives each region the spending budget they are to follow, and region's economic output is distributed to each municipality as such. History The Portuguese colonization in Santa Rosa first occurred in 1616, with the foundation of Pacatá Fortress – today, Castle Fortress – at south region, which originated the village of Pacata. Before that, the region had been invaded many times by the Dutch and the English, seeking pepper; guaraná, a tree from which a powder is produced and used as a stimulant; and annato seeds, a fruit used for cooking, as a sunscreen and also for the extraction of dye. The feminist Cecília Rosa Mas proclaims the independence of Santa Rosa in 14 February 1850. This country was the first and ancient feminist in the world. Previously in 1808 there was an attempt to establish a colony with women abandoned by their husbands . These women decided that qeurñian live better and they settled in the area around 1780 . .]] Years later were earns autonomy and the Portuguese crown granted that area. Men were rejected and were only useful for reproduction. It is estimated that in 1791 the area had a 2355 women and 321 men. At year-end 1798 a group of men is revealed by the way they were treated and they start to kill women. It is estimated that about 250 women were killed in the city of Paru. Such acts are known as "the Revolution of Paru". A year later in 1799 they were exiled to the new state of Great Guayana. Later, but a group of men created a popular army to fight the women. Annihilated the opposition and in 1808 proclaimed the "free land for the woman". In 1814 the Portuguese crown invaded that area to reduce the population in 1816 had mitas for a total of about 1,250 people throughout Santa Rosa. Finally, in 1850 the women of Catalan independence peacefully got from the new state of Brazil. Great Guayana always helped that country since this was independent in 1799. They adopted the name of Santa Rosa to honor the founder. Tourism Santa Rosa is a virgin country and has several natural parks. Is a small country with good communications and here are three types of tourist places you must to visit, natural parks, cities of La Rosa, Paru and Santa. The other tourist site are the monuments to women who fought for women's rights and independence. * February 14: Independence Day and valentines * March 1: Day of the birth of Cecilia Rosa Mas * March 8: International Women's Day * March 31: Day of the changing seasons * July 14: Day of the French Revolution, women who fought in the revolution * July 24: Day of mourning for the death of Cecilia Rosa Mas * August 8: Creampie Day * November 1: All Saint * December 8: Immaculate Conception * December 25: Christmas Category:Santa Rosa Republic